


Indecisión

by Alyshaluz



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Choices, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Gen, Poor Life Choices, piensa mal y acertarás
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyshaluz/pseuds/Alyshaluz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un hombre, dos alternativas: Seiya debe elegir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecisión

-¡No puedo, no puedo decidirme! – gritó Seiya, agarrándose los pelos. Sus gritos atrajeron a sus hermanos de bronce, que revoloteaban por ahí.  
El dilema de Seiya no era envidiable: dos opciones, y sólo podía elegir una de ellas. Cada una tenía sus cualidades y sus defectos y, para ser sinceros, Seiya se sentía lo bastante hombre para quedarse con ambas. De alguna manera se las arreglaría con los efectos de esa decisión. Pero él sabía que, éticamente, no podía tener a ambas.  
Además sus hermanos no se lo permitirían.  
Éstos ya llegaban al lugar, muy preocupados por su voluble hermano menor, que con los ojos desorbitados les explicaba su problema:  
-¡Me gustan las dos! ¡Merezco a las dos! ¡Es injusto que deba elegir!  
-¿Sólo dos? – dijoHyoga, burlón – Yo recuerdo que también te gusta una tercera: rubia, buen cuerpo, fuerte…  
Seiya enrojeció.  
-Sí, sí, pero ella es demasiado para mí… no me atrevo con ella. Prefiero decidirme entre las otras dos. La que tú dices ya me ha dejado aturdido en otras ocasiones.  
-Pues tienes que apurarte, ya se acaba el tiempo – dijo Shiryu.  
-Lo dices porque tú no tienes que elegir – dijo Seiya, con amargura – tú tienes a una sola y jamás te he visto buscando otras alternativas. Es medio aburrido lo tuyo, ¿no crees?  
-No – dijo Shiryu, orgulloso – yo soy fiel a mi pequeña morena suave y delicada. No necesito nada más si la tengo a ella.  
-Pues yo opino que ustedes están muy jóvenes para esto – dijo Ikki -. Creo que deberían esperar un par de años. Yo me la paso muy bien sin aquello.  
-Eso lo dices sólo porque perdiste a la tuya – repuso Hyoga, apartándose justo a tiempo para evitar el golpe.  
-¡Deja de recordármelo! – rugióIkki – Eso fue un desgraciado accidente…  
-Debe ser terrible para ti – dijo Hyoga, con rostro compungido – después de todo, incluso tu hermano menor tiene una…  
Ikki miró con sorpresa a Shun.  
-¿Tienes una? ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?  
-De todas formas te ibas a dar cuenta solo, hermano – respondió Shun dulcemente – Y a fin de cuentas, es sólo una…  
-La de Shun también es bastante fuerte. Lo extraño es que hasta ahora jamás lo haya dejado inconsciente – meditó Shiryu en voz alta.  
-Es que soy más recio de lo que parezco – repuso Shun con su dulce sonrisa - . Además, tengo bastante práctica con ella.  
Todos se lo quedaron mirando con asombro.  
-Las noches en la Isla Andrómeda eran muy frías – explicó Shun – A veces, no nos quedaba otra que…  
-¡No quiero oírlo! – exclamó Ikki, tapándose los oídos. Era demasiado conocimiento para él.  
-¿Podemos volver a mí problema? – pidióSeiya – Ustedes deberían ayudarme a decidir.  
-Ya estás bastante grandecito, tú eres el que debería saber elegir por ti mismo. Y como sabes, ya se acaba el tiempo – dijo Ikki, con voz cortante.  
-Bueno, si se acaba el tiempo, me quedo con las dos y ya – decidió Seiya, y se iba a quedar muy tranquilo con su elección, cuando Shiryu lo fulminó con su mirada.  
-¡Seiya! – le dijo con tono severo - ¡No puedes hacer eso!  
-¿Y por qué Hyoga sí puede? ¡Yo lo he visto con dos rubias! – se defendió Seiya.  
-Yo soy ruso – dijo Hyoga, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción – Nosotros tenemos aguante para todo eso. ¡Ah, cuando recuerdo las noches de Siberia! MI maestro se servía dos, a veces tres, y era una maravilla contemplar su maravilloso autocontrol. Un par de veces, incluso me invitó a compartir…  
-¡Basta! – dijoIkki – El tiempo se acabó, otro día escuchamos tus historias, pero ahora Seiya debe decidirse. Elige, Seiya: la morenita, o la fina.  
Seiya consideró sus opciones. La morenita era bastante dulce, lo que le agradaba, pero tenía poco cuerpo. En cambio la fina, aunque era algo amarga, tenía un buen cuerpo y lograba que la cabeza le diera vueltas…  
-La fina – dijo Seiya, después de un breve instante de vacilación.  
-Aleluya – murmuró Ikki, y entonces los chicos dejaron la cocina, cada uno con la cerveza elegida (menos Ikki, claro está), para ir a ver el partido de ese domingo en el nuevo televisor de 72 pulgadas.  
-Insisto – dijo Ikki – somos muy jóvenes para tomar cerveza.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué no tengo cabeza para trabajar y sí para escribir un fic sobre cervezas?????


End file.
